Cardboard cartons for transporting articles of various kinds in a separated state are well known in the art. It is also well known in the art to construct such cartons by providing partitions or separating members which fold out of the plane of the cardboard material of the side or bottom walls in which they are formed. Finally, it is known in the prior art to provide various means for maintaining the partitions in an extended state.
However, the structures known in the prior art are deficient in providing variable size compartments having satisfactory structural strength when one or more is empty. In other words, the cartons are either designed to be transported with all of the compartments therein filled so that the articles being transported contribute to the structural strength of the compartments or they are designed to provide rigidly fixed compartments that cannot be varied in size.
It is the object of this invention to overcome the above and other deficiencies of the prior art.